


Love Infernal

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adventure, Consensual Sex, Cultural Differences, Falling In Love, Fantasy AU, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knight!Chris, M/M, Magic, demon!Wesker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: After the Order of Stars captures a demon lord who holds the key to ending the war between demons and humans, holy knight Chris Redfield is sent on an important quest with a dangerous companion.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Love Infernal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudXMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/gifts).



> I wrote this in parts on Tumblr last year for a friend, but never got around to posting it here. There will be some new stuff though because I wanted to expand on some of their adventures.  
> Also, this is very loosely based on Heroes of Might and Magic III since that's what I was playing at the time, with Chris as part of the castle faction and Albert as inferno, but it's mostly just 'vague fantasy setting'.

Before he entered the cell, Chris took a moment to observe the demon inside through the door. From a distance this one looked human, which was probably why he’d managed to escape notice for long enough to get this far into their lands. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, slumped over so that his face was concealed under the lank strands of his hair. It seemed as though he’d made some effort, out of vanity or boredom, to pick the twigs and leaves out of the tangled blond, but the dirt was more stubborn. The clothes he was wearing were in equally rough shape, worn threadbare in some places with newer rips from the brief struggle he’d put up when the Order had captured him.

Slit-pupiled orange eyes flicked up to meet his as Chris opened the door, glowing faintly like dull embers in a banked fire. There was a dark yellow bruise across one cheek, a larger, deeper one visible on his upper arm where his sleeve had torn away, but all his injuries had been left untended. Even if their healing magics worked on demons the Order wouldn’t have bothered to waste their energies, especially when higher-ranked demons had powerful regenerative abilities anyway. But right now those abilities didn’t seem to be working too well, the demon’s face was drawn tight in pain and exhaustion, and Chris actually felt a touch of pity for his defeated enemy.

‘You’re not the torturer I was expecting.’ The demon spoke Common well, if with a slight accent. His voice was low and hoarse as if his throat was damaged, but there was still a smoothness to it, like liquid heat flowing into the air.

‘We don’t torture our prisoners.’ Chris crouched down so he wasn’t looming over the demon, but was out of range if he decided to attack. ‘I’m a knight of the Order of Stars. I’m not going to hurt you.’

The demon made a wordless noise of disagreement, shifting in his chains as if gauging the distance between them, then settled as he realised he couldn’t reach Chris.

After a moment with no other response but silence, Chris continued. ‘I’m here to give you a choice.’

Still no response, but there was a hint of wary curiosity in the demon’s eyes now.

Chris took it as a good sign and made his offer. ‘You can stay in this cell and rot, or you can help us defeat the Demon King.’

The demon blinked at him before letting out a harsh laugh. ‘What makes you think I would betray my king, Chris?’

If the demon knowing his name was meant to scare him it didn’t work, Chris knew a few of the demon’s secrets too and he had every intention of using them against him. ‘Because when we caught you, you were running from him.’ He said bluntly. ‘Don’t try to deny it, you were alone, way out of your own territory, and we aren’t the ones who beat the shit out of you.’

The demon hunched a bit, some of his confidence fading as Chris’ words struck true. ‘Demons run from their masters all the time.’

‘Lesser ones, yeah.’ Chris agreed mildly, his voice hardening as he leaned forwards in emphasis. ‘But I wonder what happened to make one of the Demon King’s chosen Thirteen abandon him.’

The demon’s eyes widened in shock as he froze. Slowly, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, the gesture seeming more defensive than angry. ‘If you know who I am then you should trust me even less.’

‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ Chris quoted.

‘I doubt you want me as a friend. But I see your rather unsubtle point.’ The demon waved a hand to interrupt him. ‘And what do I get in exchange for giving you information?’

This was the tricky part, but Chris forged ahead. The opportunity that capturing one of the Thirteen had given the Order was too important to pass up. ‘It’s not quite as simple as giving us information. We know there’s a secret back way into Arklay, and only the Demon King’s top commanders can access it.’

‘No.’ The demon was already shaking his head in denial. ‘No. He may be willing to forgive me running away, but not bringing his enemies straight to his fortress.’

‘Then you’ll spend the rest of your life in this cell.’ Chris attempted to provoke him. But the demon was trembling badly enough to make his chains clink, open fear in his eyes, and Chris knew with absolute certainty that whatever had been done to him was far worse than anything the Order could threaten him with. The trace of pity returned and he tried a different tactic. He’d been tasked to get the demon to cooperate, one way or another, and if threats didn’t work, maybe an unexpected kindness would. ‘If you help us we can end this war. We will defeat the Demon King. And in return, as long as you don’t attack any of our people, we’re willing to let you stay in our lands. You can live out your life in peace and safety.’

The demon looked down at the floor for a moment, chewing his bottom lip in an oddly human expression of nervousness. Finally he shuddered as he came to a decision and met Chris’ eyes again, the orange now burning red. ‘I’ll only take you as far as the hidden pass. After I’ve opened it you will keep your end of the deal and release me. Any attack you launch against the Demon King is your responsibility, I will not fight against him.’

Chris nodded, relieved that the demon had agreed. ‘We’ll swear a blood oath to make the terms binding.’

‘That’s acceptable. But, Chris, this could all be an elaborate plan.’ The demon warned him with a peculiar expression. ‘I might be leading you into a trap.’

‘Maybe.’ He gave the demon a cold smile back. ‘But I have a knack for getting out of tough situations.’

The demon raised an eyebrow as if interested but he didn’t ask any other questions.

‘I’ll make the arrangements. We’ll set out in a few days.’

As Chris was leaving the demon spoke again. ‘By the way, my name’s Albert.’

‘Albert.’ Chris had expected something ugly and demonic, but whatever the demon’s reasons for choosing the name, Chris would use it. He nodded at the demon and closed the cell door.


End file.
